kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Gamma Ultima
is a title used by the Royal Gamma Family or other warriors that promoted to such status by said family. Individuals Xibalba profile.jpg|Xibalba Adel.jpg|Adel Jabel.png|Jabel Dark Mind.jpg|Dark Mind Gyro profile.jpg|Gyro Edithinfo.jpg|Edith Unidentified Dream World This Gamma Ultima appeared to back-up two Gamma Superiors who were fighting Kamen Riders Deep Specter and Necrom outside the Dream World facility, attacking the former. It was quickly beaten back by Deep Specter's use of Nobunaga Damashii and the Deep Slasher before regrouping with the Superiors, with the trio attempting a combined attack against the two Riders as they performed their finishers. Ultimately, however, the Gamma failed and were destroyed by the combined force of Deep Specter's Giga Omega Dama (Specter + Deep Specter) and Necrom's Necrom Destroy. :This Gamma Ultima was voiced by an unidentified voice actor and portrayed by an unidentified suit actor. Covering Magnetic Blade This Gamma Ultima backed up Igor/Gamma Superior Perfect alongside a generic Gamma Superior when they stopped Ghost from interfering with Gammaizer Magnetic Blade. They retreated after Deep Specter backed up Ghost. After that, they faced Ghost Mugen Damashii, Deep Specter and Necrom for a second round. The Gamma Ultima was destroyed by Deep Specter Edison Damashii's Omega Drive kick. :This Gamma Ultima was voiced by an unidentified voice actor and portrayed by suit actor . Kamen Rider Build: Be The One In an event witnessed by Sento Kiryu, a Gamma Ultima Ebony was among numerous monsters whom engaged the first 18 Heisei Riders before being wiped out by the Vortex Time Break of Kamen Rider Zi-O BuildArmor. History Xibalba was the first Gamma Ultima encountered by the Kamen Riders Ghost and Specter. The twins Frey and Freya arranged for the Kamen Riders to gather the Rider Eyecons to defeat Xibalba but were absorbed by him, granting him the upgraded Gamma Ultima Fire form. Ultimately, the two Kamen Riders were able to wear down Xibalba to his original form through the three Rider Damashii they both accessed each before destroying him with the combined power of the Rider spirits, freeing the twins. In the world of Gamma, Takeru and Makoto encountered the prince Adel, who used a Gamma Transformation Eyecon to assume the form of Gamma Ultima, proving to be a near-unstoppable opponent capable of dissolving their weapons with a single touch. The Kamen Riders were barely able to survive his attack, only managing to escape due to Specter Tutankhamun Damashii's Omega Fang temporarily holding the Gamma Ultima back. Following this, Adel would give his Transformation Eyecon to Jabel, who he awakened in his true body. Sending him to kill Alain, who was left reduced to his flesh body as well after Adel destroyed his Gamma Eyecon, Jabel attacked the banished prince, easily overwhelming both Necrom and Specter while Takeru hesitated to defeat Alain. Eventually, after Makoto's Gamma body was destroyed by Jabel to protect Alain, Takeru engaged the Gamma Ultima and, once the 15 heroic spirits saw his resolve and elected to combine their powers, Takeru used the Eyecon Driver G to assume Grateful Damashii. Overwhelmed by Grateful Damashii, Jabel was unable to resist even after a pillar from the Gamma prayer chamber granted him the form of Gamma Ultima Fire and temporarily overode his free will. Ultimately, the Gamma Ultima form was destroyed by Grateful Damashii's Omega Drive utilizing the combined power of the 15 Parka Ghosts, and Jabel barely escaped with his life. Forms |-|Ebony = *'Height': 201 cm *'Weight': 122 kg is the royal Gamma form which is assumed using the royal Transform Gamma Eyecon. * is an alternate Gamma Ultima body exclusively assumed by Edith. Arsenal *'Swords': Gyro was seen wielding the sword originally wielded by the Katchu Gamma. Curiously, the Gamma Ultima who killed Daigo Fukami was seen wielding the sword of Gamma Ultima Fire. Appearances: *'Xibalba:' Legendary! Riders' Souls! (Drive, W, Gaim, Fourze, OOO, Wizard) *'Dark Mind:' Legendary! Riders' Souls! (Last Chapter: 1 & Heisei) *'Adel:' Ghost Episode 22 *'Jabel:' Ghost Episode 23 *'Gyro:' Ghost Episodes 31, 32, 38 *'Unidentified:' Ghost Episode 34, 39, 40 *'Edith:' Ghost Episodes 41, 42 - Parkas= is the Parka armament of Gamma Ultima which is primarily granted by the Gammaizer Fire deity, who possesses the Ultima itself. Alternatively, Xibalba absorbed Frey and Freya to access Gamma Ultima Fire while retaining his free will. Arsenal *'Sword': As well as a boost in power, the Fire upgrade grants the Gamma Ultima a unique sword weapon as well. Appearances: *'Xibalba:' Legendary! Riders' Souls! (OOO, Wizard) *'Jabel:' Ghost Episode 23 - Alexander= *'Height': unknown *'Weight': unknown '|眼魔ウルティマ アレクサンダー |Ganma Arutima Arekusandā|lit."Eye Devil Ultima Alexander}} is the Parka armament of Gamma Ultima which is accessed via the Alexander Gamma Eyecon. Arsenal *'Swords': The Alexander Eyecon provides the Gamma Ultima with a unique sword weapon in addition to that wielded by Gamma Ultima Fire. Appearances: *'Dark Mind:' Legendary! Riders' Souls! (Last Chapter: 1 & Heisei) }} }} Gamma Eyecon The Gamma Ultima form is accessed via the Gamma Ultima Eyecon. Appearances *** Drive Chapter *** W Chapter *** Gaim Chapter *** Fourze Chapter *** OOO Chapter *** Wizard Chapter ** Kamen Rider 1 *** Last Chapter: 1 & Heisei **Episode 22: Conspiracy! Adel's Trap! **Episode 23: Intimate! The Giant Eyecon! **Episode 24: Appearance! The Mysterious Warrior! **Episode 31: Bizarre! Power of the Gammaizers! **Episode 32: Reminiscence! Secret of the Mind! **Episode 34: Empty! World of Dreams! **Episode 38: Resurrection! Hero's Soul! **Episode 39: Opposition! Father & Daughter! **Episode 40: Courage! Tragic Resolution! **Episode 41: Upheaval! The Magistrate's Decision! **Episode 42: Astonishing! Hermit's Truth! * Kamen Rider Build: Be The One }} Category:Gamma Category:Villains Category:Ghost Characters Category:Kamen Rider like